Vladimir Putin(Imaginary)
Vladimir Putin, His First Life Vladimir was Prime Minister of Russia, and Gerneral of the Soviet ' Union. After Stalin died, Vladimir stepped into power. In honor of Stalin's death, he was given a great rally, and for Vladimir stepping into power, he was given a huge rally. He then planned to start a major nuclear threat, hoping that he would gain more land by threatening other countries, by sending 20,000 nukes to Japan, Cuba, China, Canadian/American border, and Austrialia. But the attempt failed, he was stopped by the babies, the vampire, and seth, and the Task Force. He really felt betrayed. He really made the world worse, instead of better, so he was removed from power. Hoping to gain and edge, he decided to make and alliance with Seth, the Vampire, and Sudam Hussain.' Later on, he launched a nukelear attack that almost ended the world, and died while this was going on. He got shot and was killed in his nukelear launch facility. His last words were, "Your to late." (while blood was coming out of his mouth). His Second Life When in hell he planned a great attack, and it worked! He was later brought back to life, and instantly killed Vladimir Zakhaev. Next he went to the Kremlin and took control and started a rally in his honor. Next he killed Stalin and changed every flag to his Soviet Union flag only this time making the flags more evil looking, with a hint of civil touch to it. Later he got the sources and made mass armies, and decided to leave the Berlin Wall, as it would serve as an advantage. Then the vampire came and they made a deal. The American, USSR, German and Task Force tried to go into his country and stop him, but it was too late. His armies were too powerful, and the American and Task Force, decided to attack a camp in Russia, they failed and James and William were taken as well as Dr. Von Schnizer. He then force the Metal Man to give in and he did! Dr. Von Schnizer then used the sources to make an army of Soviet Metal Mans (SMM's) and increase technology. Russian soldiers then launched a expansion of satalies into space to defend his earth, and later massive armies went and crushed every planet, including the Task Force, John Vader and Darth Flicky's planet, forcing them all to go to the vampires country. He then decided to call his galexy, changing The Milkyway "The Russian Way". Putin knew he had won and succeeded in his plan that he as worked on in hell, knowing that he has not failed...Vladimir Putin died on June 1, 5000, of a disease, and he was barried with a big ceremony. In the center of Moscow, in his honor, as statue of him was made, saying, ''"Vladimir Putin, savior of the new Russia, and our universe!" ''And it turned out, he was...since NO other leader would ever be as powerful as he was. ' ' His Third Life 'In the year 5500, Vladimir Putin has been brought back again. This time, mainly because he as been living in the depths of hell, he as turned evil, and instead of ruling just through tyranny, he is ruling through and Totalitarian, dictational, tyranic, evil, and extremely forceful dictatorship! He proved that once again, he could take over the world, and he didnt care about the evil people or the vampire! He had everything he needed. Later his empire fell and he was killed in the capital of Russia in the Kremlin. ' Category:Fan-Fiction Articles